Autistic Buds
Autistic Buds is a planned animated series created by Tyson Rackliffe. The series explores life from the point of view of three autistic friends. It addresses issues related to autism, such as debunking vaccines cause autism, while also showing the ups and downs of being an autistic. Plot Tyson is an autistic adult who had a rough childhood. At the age of 12, he decided he had enough and tries to kill himself; he decides to keep living, hoping someday he'll find happiness. Soon, he meets Daniel, a fellow autistic who has dyscalculia, and had to drop out of school to help support his poor family. Despite this, Daniel has a happier outlook on life and likes to make jokes, which makes Tyson happy and so the two become friends. Later, they meet Sharona, a black woman with vitiligo who is also autistic. She aspires to be an artist. Tyson and Daniel see some of her drawings and compliment them, sparking a friendship between a three. They eventually decide to live in an apartment together, having adventures. Characters Tyson Tyson is an autistic adult who had a rough childhood: he was sexually abused at the age of 8 and didn't realize he had autism until he was 17 due to his parents hiding it from him. Having enough, he tries to kill himself at the age of 12; after almost doing it, he decides that he'll keep living so he can find happiness. As an adult, he meets Daniel and Sharona, fellow autistics. They become friends and now live together. His birthday is September 15, his favorite food is pizza, and the type of autism he has is PDD-NOS (Pervasive developmental disorder not otherwise specified). He is an asexual, and also has scoliosis and depression. Despite his sad past and shortcomings, Tyson always tries to remain strong and keeps going, knowing if he survived his harsh childhood, he can survive anything. Daniel Daniel is an autistic who had to drop out of school as his family couldn't afford him to go there anymore. He supports his poor family by working as a waiter at a fast food restaurant. He is happy to help anyone, even people he doesn't know well. He is known for his positive and optimistic outlook on life, and is the comic relief of the show, always making jokes with his friends. Deep down, though, Daniel is very self-conscious over his lack of education and his dyscalculia, meaning difficulty doing math, fearing people think he's "dumb". His birthday is June 6, his favorite food is chocolate, and the type of autism he has is Rett syndrome. He is a bisexual, and has a tendency to flap his hands. Daniel always tries to make others happy, even if he isn't, and also tries to remember to love himself. Sharona Sharona is an autistic black woman who likes to draw. She has vitiligo, meaning portions of her skin look pale. She was named after the song "My Sharona", and is asked about this often, something she gets tired of. She grew up with her single mother. Sharona is a very kind person who loves to help people out, being stern and strong-willed. As a child, she used to hate her skin and thought she was being punished for having it. Thankfully, as an adult, Sharona now loves her skin and is proud of it. She is a teacher, explaining to her students what racism actually is, and also debunking reverse racism, advising students to always check their privilege, whether it be white privilege, cis privilege, or straight privilege. Her birthday is October 8, her favorite food is cake, and the type of autism she has is Asperger's syndrome. She is a lesbian, and has a tendency to info dump. Sharona loves to educate people, whether it be about racism or other topics she likes, and always remembers to tell her students to never judge people with disorders or disabilities. Disclaimer All the above is under construction and may be subject to change.